


Just Relax

by LiteratureNerd



Series: Atlas Shipping AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Schneewood Forest, F/F, F/M, Smut, This time Marrow and May are in the spotlight, marrowgold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureNerd/pseuds/LiteratureNerd
Summary: May just wants her partner to feel good, after all Marrow had been working hard lately.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/May Marigold, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Series: Atlas Shipping AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211420
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand here is the Marrowgold version. It's not necessary to read the Snowbyrd one-shot first, but I think they work well together.

Marrow leaned back in his chair with a groan. Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected this job to involve so much bureaucracy and paperwork. When he started combat school he had envisioned himself travelling Remnant, inspiring young Faunus and fighting Grimm… instead here he was, Special Operative Marrow Amin; The second in command directly serving under General Winter Schnee.

The young faunus sighed, there was still so much work to do. The entire military needed to be reformed and more rules and laws to keep it in check. Trying to abolish it altogether hadn’t worked, but the existing system had failed the Kingdom of Atlas big time. So now he and Winter were working together with the new council to establish a completely new system. Mantle wasn’t getting ignored any longer, there were more council members now and even faunus among them. Maybe they should’ve just stayed in Vacuo. 

“For everything we fix, two more problems take its place…” The young soldier was frustrated, they were lacking resources and many people had been wounded and left unfit for duty. Still, Marrow wouldn’t give up, he’d protect the people!

Knock!

“Hm? Door is unlocked.” He didn’t look up at first, it wasn’t uncommon that other soldiers brought new documents for him to look over during the day unannounced. What he didn’t expect was that whoever it was didn’t say anything.

When he finally looked up there wasn’t a soldier wanting to talk to him, it was local Happy Huntress May Marigold. His secret girlfriend, more or less. They weren’t actually trying to hide their relationship, but they also hadn’t told anyone about it yet. 

“May!” The faunus almost jumped over the desk, his tail wagging like crazy so happy he was to see her. “What are you doing here, I thought you’re busy?” 

“The girls and I finished earlier than expected, so I thought I’d visit you. Robyn is doing the same with Winter and I thought it was cute.” The blue-haired woman shrugged, stepped closer and sat down on Marrow’s desk right next to his paperwork. “Though I must admit I didn’t come unprepared.”

Only now did the faunus notice that May wasn’t wearing her usual huntress outfit. Sure, she was carrying her weapon, but she also had changed into a nice shirt and a skirt that fit her perfectly. He gulped when May moved her legs a little in a way that exposed her blue panties for just a second. What a tease.

“Oh…” The young man wasn’t sure what else to say, his tail had stopped wagging and was standing at attention now. He had a pretty good feeling why exactly May was here and what she was doing. “May… we uh… we can’t do that here! You know it’s not possible to lock the doors used by officers anymore to show that we’re not hiding anything and-“ 

Before Marrow could finish May had grabbed his red scarf and pulled him into a heated kiss. Marrow immediately returned the kiss just as eagerly and only both were completely breathless did they separate again. “You’re… certainly… in a mood.” He mumbled while trying to even his breath. 

“I am. I wanna help you relax, you really deserve it.” She pulled him closer again so she could whisper into his ear. “And I know just the right place where we can get a little bit spicier.” If Marrow was being honest, then his blood was already leaving his brain leaving him unable to do anything but nod at his girlfriend. 

That was exactly the reaction May had expected and wanted. So got off the desk and grabbed Marrow’s hand to lead him outside his office. The faunus followed her just eagerly until the older woman stopped right in one of the mostly empty storage rooms. The hallway was empty except for them, so May pulled him down into another kiss while her hand already fumbled with his belt. Marrow blindly tried to grab the door handle since his eyes were completely focused on my. 

While they stumbled inside May’s hands finally found their way inside her boyfriend’s pants while Marrow didn’t waste any time and cupped May’s breasts through her clothes. 

They were so busy making-out that they hadn’t even realized that this room was already occupied. 

“Uh…” Marrow’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at his commanding officer leaning against the wall, clearly out of breath and trying to fix her uniform while her girlfriend was kneeling in front of her.

“General Schnee??”

“Robyn??”

May had removed her hands from his pants and he already missed her warmth. Oh brothers, this was so awkward, what should he do? Should they say anything? Leave them alone? Was there any kind of protocol for situations like this?

“Special Operative Amin. Ms. Marigold.” Oh no, the general was actually talking to them now. Seriously, what should he do? Unlike May he couldn’t just turn invisible.

And to make it even worse was Robyn now teasing his girlfriend, so much for not telling anyone about them too soon. Their little secret was out now. Oh well, maybe that wasn’t too bad. 

“Taking the rest of the day off…?” He repeated quietly enough that only May could understand him. Seriously, humans had such terrible hearing most of the time... Wait, had Robyn just flung his commanding officer over her shoulder and carried her out of the room? Was this whole situation actually happening or was he dreaming?

All Marrow could do was stare at the door before perking up at the clicking sound. May had locked the door after the other couple had left.

“So… still in the mood?” 

Marrow just wagged his tail in excitement and smiled, while the situation had been awkward, nothing could actually stop him from loving his girlfriend or well… getting loved. 

The soldier then suddenly lifted May up who immediately wrapped her legs around Marrow’s waist, her arms held onto his broad shoulders for additional support. Pressing her into the nearby wall he started to kiss her again only to occasionally pay some attention to the skin on her neck that wasn’t covered by her scarf. “M-Marrow!” She sighed, digging her fingers into his shoulders which caused the faunus to double his efforts. 

Marrow’s pants felt almost uncomfortably tight at this point, but he just didn’t want to stop making out. Since the wall helped him support his girlfriend, one of his hands had found its way underneath May’s shirt where it effortlessly pushed the annoying bra out of the way. He could feel May arch into his touch, almost demanding him to be rougher, but the faunus wanted to take his time. When May suddenly reached around him to grab the base of his faunus tail, all Marrow could do was moan brokenly. 

His legs felt weak he almost dropped May, but the blue-haired woman had expected such a strong reaction from the young man. Her feet found the floor again and after one last squeeze, she let go of his tail. “I told you earlier I’d help you relax, so let me…” She whispered and once more her hands found their way between his legs to tease his throbbing length through his boxer shorts. 

“May…” The faunus gasped, his eyes closed shut to focus solemnly on her touch. “I’m…”

“I know. Just relax like I told you.” May liked it whenever Marrow took control, especially when it left her satisfied and unable to walk for at least a day – but she also enjoyed reducing him to a begging and whimpering puddle like right now. 

He was so hard despite her having denied him any direct touch, but the faunus had suffered enough for now. May moved past his boxer shorts and immediately started to move his length up and down while the young man moaned and gasped.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” That didn’t stop May from teasing him though. “Am I driving you crazy, do you want me to continue?” She clearly did drive him crazy, the way he was throbbing and squirming because of her touch was a better answer than any word he could say. The older woman stroked him without mercy, and Marrow came hard and loud enough that people in the hallway probably heard him. 

The faunus went slack almost immediately and slumped against his girlfriend, a dorky smile on his lips that showed just now few he cared about the mess he just made. May just chuckled and removed her now sticky hands from his pants before slowly licking them clean. Marrow’s tail wagged lazily when his girlfriend leaned in for a kiss so he could taste himself and if he was being honest, this was almost enough to turn him on again.

“What… what about you? I wanna return… the favor!” The faunus was still out of breath and recovering from his climax, but May just gave him a gentle smile before pulling him into another sweet kiss. He loved giving just as much as receiving and there was no way that all of this had left May unaffected. “I’ll be fine, you really needed this. But if you insist then I’m sure you can eat me out later at home. After all… you have the rest of the day off and we need to think of a way to kill allll this extra time!” The way the blue-haired girl smirked at him made Marrow weak in the knees all over again – damn, he really loved this woman so much! 

“Let’s… let’s go then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you guys had fun, I surely had while I was writing this.


End file.
